


Fairy lights and laughter

by Written_prose_things



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Dancing, M/M, adopted baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things
Summary: Seamus and Dean celebrate their anniversary with their daughter.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 26





	Fairy lights and laughter

Dean has good days and bad days, even years after everything is over. Seamus keeps reminding him that there’s no time limit on getting over the things that have happened to him and around him.

But Dean can’t manage it. He looks at their friends and family. People go about their days like nothing bad ever happened to them.

Dean can’t manage it. He feels like locking himself away whenever he has a bad thought. On certain days he can’t let himself go near their child, fearing for her safety. But Seamus is right behind him, reminding him that he can’t be all bad if even on his worst days he wants to keep their daughter safe.

Dean feels like reminding him, that he still can’t draw. Holding a pen against a paper still makes him want to throw up, even if it’s just to write.

But he doesn’t.

On the morning of their anniversary, Dean wakes up early. The wisps of a nightmare still plague his brain. He doesn’t know what he’s scared of.

No, he _knows_ what he’s scared of. A someone, or something that will take away his family from him for being a mud-blood.

He shakes his head and gets out of bed. Well, he tries. Seamus and his octopus limbs manage to drag him back.

The warmth of the sheets, Seamus’ soft touch and his comforting smell Dean to sleep again.

They wake up slowly when they hear Ava stars crying. Seamus gets up quickly and makes his way towards her room, “I’ve got her, love. Have a lie-in.”

The three of you have a lazy day in. It’s like even Ava knows that it’s an important day, so she keeps her fussing to a minimum.

In the evening, Seamus heads over to the kitchen. He’s perfected cooking in the last few years. It reminds Dean of the time when he was stuck in bed all day.

He shakes away the memories and follows Seamus, who’s carrying Ava.

He leaves her in her high chair and starts cooking.

When there’s nothing left to do, but wait, he turns on the radio and the flat fills with the latest Weird Sister’s song.

He turns around with a sly grin on his face, “Care for a dance, lovely?”

Dean nods. His husband sure knows how to take his mind off of things.

Seamus mutters quick spell and fairy lights are strung over the walls of the kitchen. Ava finds it funny. Her eyes follow the strings of light and she claps her hands.

Seamus makes heart eyes at their daughter and love bubbles in Dean’s chest. He spells a string of lights to dance around their daughter and they both watch her lose the plot.

Seamus pulls Dean in by the waist and starts swaying to the beat of the song. It feels magical to Dean and he smiles lovingly at his husband.

After a few minutes, Ava calls for them from her perch, “Dada!”

Seamus turns to her, “Yes love.”

She makes grabby hands at him and Seamus picks her up.

Dean laughs, “You have a huge soft spot for her,”

Seamus nudges Dean and snarks, “Like you’re any better.”

They laugh and sway to the music.

“I adore you, love.” Seamus whispers into his ear.

Dean smiles back, “Me too.”


End file.
